


Even Though the Days Go By

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Angst, Anime, Bad Weather, Boys Kissing, Emotional, F/M, Fear, First Kiss, Forgiveness, Het and Slash, Honesty, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Love Stories, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Pining, Practice Kissing, Propositions, Rain, Romance, Surprise Kissing, Thunderstorms, Walking In On Someone, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Hikawa Tohru would never have guessed his best friend longed for him, especially not after catching an almost-kiss between Hikari Netto and Ijuuin Enzan.





	Even Though the Days Go By

Even Though the Days Go By

Author’s Note: Inspired by the song “Two Punks in Love” by bülow. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairings: Pre-slash Netto x Tohru. Referenced one-sided Meiru x Netto.

Summary:

Hikawa Tohru would never have guessed his best friend longed for him, especially not after catching an almost-kiss between Hikari Netto and Ijuuin Enzan.

* * *

The sand was muddy from the downpour where Hikawa Tohru tripped on the soccer field.

“You didn’t have to run off.”

“Netto-kun, that was my _first_ kiss! And you took it from me!”

Hikari Netto lamented his spontaneity. Yes, he’d taken his schoolmate’s first kiss. But he also enjoyed it.

Obviously, Tohru did not.

“Tohru-kun, I can’t stand by when you’re hurting. Please, tell me! Tell me what to do!”

“Leave me alone. That’s what everyone does.”

“Like I’d ever!” Netto fell to him, his palms scraping through the dirt.

Their second kiss lasted longer. Tinged with an earthy aftertaste due to the thunderstorm. Yet, underneath the wrenching pain, it was as frustratingly passionate as before.

The rain hammered unyieldingly, washing away their tears.

“Idiot…” Tohru cried into Netto’s nape. “Why couldn’t you just go?”

“I’m a headstrong boy in love! I’m making it up as I go along!”

Astounded Netto could make light of such a stressful situation and be so direct, Tohru’s shoulders relaxed in the older’s grip, though his waffling tone remained. “Do you even know what you’re leaving behind?”

“All I care about is what I’m gaining, and that’s you!”

Tohru’s chest tightened, his heart daring to dream. “I’m that special to you? More than Meiru-chan?”

“Absolutely!”

“More than Enzan?”

“I told you! I only begged him to let me practice on him because I was nervous about finally asking you!”

“You were crawling on the coffee table to get to him! I saw his face! He looked petrified!”

“Agh! You’re impossible, Hikawa Tohru, and I hate that I still love you anyway!”

Maybe he was overreacting. From a certain perspective, it was _he_ who stole Netto’s earliest intimacy with a boy.

Regardless…

“And then you kissed me instead!”

No argument there. It’s not like Netto planned for Tohru to show up at Enzan’s office!

Revamping his approach, Netto listened to his gut. “You feel something for me, don’t you? Otherwise, you’d have disowned me already.”

While upset, Tohru nodded honestly. “Nobody’s loved me the way you do.”

“Would you be willing to give us a shot?”

A gentle proposition. Why not lead with that?

Netto waited, scared he was losing the matching piece of himself.

Forgivingly, his friend wouldn’t refuse him the warmness they pined for, drawing him closer.

“We should probably get out of this weather.”

“Yeah, we should.” Tohru accepted a third kiss from his beau-to-be.


End file.
